Reunited - Butch and Buttercup
by blueberries1210
Summary: Butch gets reunited with the boys in High School, and starts to hang out with them again. There will be 2 more parts abut BlossomxBrick, andBubblesxBoomer. {Rated T}
1. Chapter 1

Today, was your typical High School day...in this case, BORING, is typical for me. Actually, that's how my life has always been, BORING. It became that way when the Rowdyruff Boys, a.k.a. my best friends in the whole world, just disappeared. I sighed and tried to put my stuff in my locker as fast as possible, because it is a mess! All of the sudden, I saw my crazy cousin, Luna, standing at the end of the hall. It looked like she was looking for someone, and when she saw me, she practically ran me over.

"Oh my god, Buttercup, guess what I saw in the lobby?!" she shouted in my face, while jumping up and down.

I slammed my locker shut, " What?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"I saw three HOTTIES in red, blue, and green!" she shrieked.

Now, I was NOT expecting this, could they be the boys?! I grabbed Luna by the wrist and sprinted down the hall, to the Lobby. Sure enough, I saw a dude wearing a red cap, backwards, over his long orange hair, a red shirt with a black vest, jeans, and red sneakers. Standing next to him was a blonde with a cool haircut, a long sleeved button up shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. Finally, I saw a dude with spiky, jet black hair, a green tanktop, jeans, and green sneakers. I sprinted over to them and hugged them, really tightly.

"Yo...dude...can't...breath...!" Brick said, gasping for air.

I let go and gave them a smug look, "Really, ya don't remember your best friend?" I said, taking off my green cap.

"Whoa, took the tomboy route haven't ya?" Brick asked smiling.

"Yeah, I refuse to wear dresses, skirts, or heel of any kind" I said smiling.

"Uh...Buttercup?" a small voice said from behind me.

Luna! I brought her beside me and introduced her, "Boys, this is my cousin Luna, Luna, meet Brick, Boomer, and Butch."

Luna turned a little red, "H-hi guys!" she said, shaking thier hands.

Then, the bell rang for lunch, Luna ran off...man she likes to eat.

"Hold on, lemme get some people who'd like to see ya!" I said, running off.

I found Bubbles and Blossom and dragged them to the lobby. When they got there, the basically did the same thing I did.

"Hey Brick, did you finish reading Harry Potter?" Blossom asked, grinning.

"Yeah, in fact, I read the whole series seven times." he said grinning back, "How many times did you read it?"

"I read it two hundred forty seven times." she said laughing.

Brick stood there and turned pale, and looked kinda shocked.

I looked over at Bubbles and Boomer.

"What's your favorite drawing style?" Bubbles asked him.

"I mainly draw realism, and a tiny bit of abstract." he said, "And you?"

"Same!" she said laughing.

Ignoring them, I turned to Butch.

"What have you been up to?" he asked.

"I've been playing guitar, and soccer, and Assassin's Creed 3!" I said, giving him a friendly punch.

"Cool. I've been playing Mario and stuff like that." he said.

That's when our eyes met. I never realized those eyes were that smexy looking...WHOA, he's just my friend, I can't think like that!

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and we walked to lunch, with Brick and Blossom arguing about Harry Potter, and Bubbles and Boomer talking about drawing tecniques.


	2. Chapter 2

I had just gotten my lunch, fried chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy, with Butch and walked with him to find a table. Suddenly, I felt something trip me! I landed smack dab on the pile of mashed potatoes, and my hat...fell...in...GRAVY! I stood up to find Princess and a bunch of her snotty friends laughing at me.

"Well well well, if it isn't Slut-tercup!" she said smirking.

I could almost feel my gut getting filled up with anger, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled, causing mashed potatoes to fly across the room.

"I don't like you, so I tripped you!" Princess said, trying to free her hair of potato, " BITCH!"

"Slutty whore..." I muttered while picking up my stuff and walking away with Butch.

When we found a table, Butch pulled a chair out for me and helped clean me off.

"Thanks..." I said angrily.

"Hey, I didn't do anything for you to be mad about." he said, pushing his food to the middle of the table, "Wanna share?"

I looked up to find those forest green eyes piercing my soul. I felt the blush and quickly looked down.

"Sure, hehe" I said nerveously.

We sat there, eating, and then I just HAD to do the stupidest thing EVER...I put my hand down on the table...right on top of his. I quickly took it off and threw the tray away.

"God, I'm such an idiot..." I said under my breath.

"Hey, you are not and idiot, you're probably the sweetest, friendliest, smartest girl I ever knew." he said smiling at me.

My heart probably skipped a beat, "You, you really feel that way about me?!" I asked...I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.

"Yeah, as a friend!" he said happily.

When the bell rang, I got up slowly and took little baby steps. Butch, who I knew I was crushing on now, probably crushed my feelings. But, how would I be able to tell him... then, as if on cue, I saw a flyer for the school talent show on Friday! This could be my chance to tell him how I feel...in song. So, I grabbed the pen and signed my name eagerly. I so got this in the bag...do I?


	3. Chapter 3

As soom as I got home, I ran to my room and locked my door. I was thinking about a song to do for the Talent Show, and decided on 'Ready or Not' by Bridgit Mendler, I like her music. I grabbed my acoustic guitar and practiced a little bit. Then I warmed up a bit with some lines from the song.

"Ready or not, here I come, I like your face do you like my song, just sing it la la la la la la la.." I was then interrupted by a thump outside.

I put my guitar down, looked out the window, and found BUTCH!

"God you creep!" I said, shooting lazer eyes at him.

"Whoa!" he exclamed, while dodging the lazers, "I was just flying by and happened to hear you singing, so I dropped down to listen some more." he said, shrugging.

"Well, you can hear me sing more on Friday, I entered the Talent Show." I said, kinda pissed off.

Butch frowned, "I heard Princess saying she was going to enter at the end of school." he said nerveously.

"Don't worry, I'll beat the crap out of her!" I said smiling.

Butch smiled too, "Good luck!" he said nicely. Then, he flew away.

I looked up at him and waved. To my suprise, he turned around and winked. I stood there, and melted inside.

...~~::::::::::::AT THE TALENT SHOW::::::::::::~~...

I paced around backstage, I had never EVER sung in front of a crowd like this before, I was sorta regretting my desicion.

"Buttercup, you're on in 5." A stagehand informed me.

I took the time adjusting my outfit, a sparkly black tank top, with a green vest, green cap, skinny jeans, and green knee-high converse.

I grabbed my guitar, took a deep breath and stood it front of the microphone. The curtin drew back. I saw Brick smiling, Boomer giving me a thumbs up, Butch smiling, Blossom cheering, Bubbles jumping up and down, and Luna holding up a sign that said, ' GO BUTTERCUP!' on it.

"Hi, I'm Buttercup, and I'll be singing 'Ready or Not' by Bridgit Mendler." I said nerveously.

I picked up my guitar and started playing.

**I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word,**

**Who sits at the curb and waits for the world**

**But I'm about to break out, about to break out**

**I'm like a crook tonight**

**I caught you staring at me and I was thinking clearly**

**And now I'm like a bee and I'm huntin' for the honey**

**And I'm kinda shy but you're super fly yeah I could be your kryptonite**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Hello my name is...**

**Nice to meet you**

**I think you're famous**

**Where have I seen you?**

**You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate**

**Livin' like a fairytale**

**We could have a palace right next to Oprah**

**37 cars and a yacht down in Boca**

**Take me away whereever you say**

**Yeah we could be setting sail**

**Like ohh ohh ohh**

**Light my heart up baby like a matchstick**

**Ohh ohh ohh**

**And hit the gas quick**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not here I come here I come**

**You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs**

**You and me dance from the night to the dawn**

**Ready or not here I come boy it's on**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**Where you at?**

**The night is young**

**In the crowd the music's loud but I will find you**

**Ready or not**

**Here I come**

**I like your face**

**Do you like my song?**

**Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you**

**Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)**

**Ready or not (Here I come, ohhhh)**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Ready or not**

**Boombada Boombada Boombada**

**Ready or not!**

I looked up at the crowd. The cheered loudly, really loudly. I saw the boys ,my sisters, and Luna whistling and cheering. I smiled and held up my guitar. The curtain closed. I packed my guitar up and turned around to see Luna and my sisters.

"You did amazing!" Blossom screamed, "And you really sounded like Bridgit Mendler!"

"I know right! I felt like I was actually at her concert!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Awesome job gurl!" Luna said, giving me a hug.

They left the stage to go back to thier seats, when the boys walked in.

"Awesome job dude!" Brick said, giving me a high five, " I bet you win!"

"Totally!" Boomer said, doing the same, "Wish I had musical abilities like that!"

They walked off and Butch walked towards me, looking upset.

I looked at my feet, "You hated it, did you. I should've practiced more." I said sadly.

"No, I loved it." he said, sitting on the table next to me, "It's just that..."

"What?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Were you singing it to another dude in the audience?" he asked, looking at me.

I blushed, "Do you really wanna know who it was?" I asked nerveously.

He nodded.

I looked away, "It was you."


	4. Chapter 4

I covered my face in my hands and put my back to him. Why did I do that?!

"Is that true?" he asked, almost in a trance.

"Yes." I said bitterly.

"Well, I've got something to tell you." he said.

I turned around, "What?" I asked, still angry at myself.

"I like you too." he said, blushing.

I sat there, in shock, and replayed those couple words in my head over and over again. Then I snapped back to reality...

"Oh gosh, SHIT! I'm soooooo sorry I'm acting like this, I'M ACTING LIKE A FRIGGIN' BABY!" I yelled angrily.

"No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have overreacted like that over your song. I'm the one who's sorry." Butch said, shaking his head.

Before I knew it, I moved forward and gave him a big hug. I put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around me. Holding hands, we got up and met up with the rest of the gang in the audience. The curtain opened and Princess stood there in the lamest outfit ever.

"Looks like she came from the 80's!" I whispered to everyone.

"But got rejected by reality!" Luna added.

We all laughed quietly as Princess tried to sing 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Instead of coming out as an awesome song, it came out like a dog strangling a cat who was trying to strangle it back. We all laughed and threw mashed potatoes at her. Eventually, she ran out crying and yelling for her dad. Just then, the principle stood on the stage, with a card in his hand.

"And the winner of Townsville High's talent show is...BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!" Blossom, Bubbles, Luna, Butch, Boomer, and Brick, all hoisted me off of the ground and threw me up and down in the air.

"BUTTERCUP, BUTTERCUP,BUTTERCUP!" the crowd chanted.

I swear, I have never felt this happy in my life. I actually started crying because of that. Just then, there was a big BOOM and confetti felll throughout the audotorium. I looked closer at the confetti and saw it was all green, yep, green! Everyone put me down and gave me a group hug. By that time, the tears were flowing out of my eyes like the water in the Mississippi River!

"Buttercup, would you like to say anything?" the principle asked, looking at me.

I nodded and jumped onto the stage, drying my tears.

"I just wanna say that I was inspired to sing that song because of my best friend ever, since we were five." I said, looking at Butch.

"It's like he put a spark in my life that I havn't had in a while." I said, now staring at him.

"He actually makes me feel..." I looked around at the audience for suspense, "...girly."

Then the whole audience, including the principle, gasped. I laughed in my head at this. Then, I jumped off the stage and went back over to them.

"Ok, that concludes the talent show for this year!" the principle announced, "Everyone can go hame now!"

I opened my mouth in shock, I JUST got of the stage and now I have to go on again! While everyone was trying to be the first to the doors, I jumped on the stage again and grabbed my guitar and backpack. Then I went out the back exit. I made my way to the front and waited for therm to walk out. When I saw them getting closer, I waited for Butch, then jumped out in front of him.

"BWA HAHAHA!" I yelled out as I shook him.

He smirked, "Nice one." he said.

"I've been practicing." I said smartly.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked, putting his arm around me.

"Yes, I would like that." I replied, snuggling close to him.

Then, we started to make way for my house. Not flying because if I dropped my guitar, I'd lose like, A LOT of dough. Anyways, we eventually got there, about twenty minutes later or so.

"Goodnight!" he said, now flying off.

I put my guitar down, "Wait!" I yelled after him.

He stopped and I flew up, "I need to do this before I go." I whispered in his ear.

Then, as planned, I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. I made the kiss more passionate when I felt him return it back. We were just there, floating and kissing, for a good minute. Then we both pulled away at the same time.

"Hehe, um, Goodnight!" I said blushing.

"Yeah, hehe, you too!" he said, turning a deep red, "Hey, uh...Buttercup?"

"Yeah?" I asked, feeling kinda embarressed.

"You free tomorrow?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Pick me up at seven."

With that, I gave my new boyfriend a hug, grabbed my guitar, and ran inside.

THE END


End file.
